


fairy lights and pretty boys

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva), pastelpacis (pastelxzavva)



Series: little musicians [6]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cg!dallon, cute pet names, idk what im doing tbh, little!ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelpacis
Summary: dallon can't find his baby boy, so he looks in the guest room.honestly, he forgot that they had fairy lights, but he isn't complaining.





	fairy lights and pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO CONFUSED AS TO WHERE THIS CAME FROM

dallon awoke to an empty bed. his first thought was that ryan was just getting a midnight snack, and he slid out of bed, silently walking downstairs, but ryan wasn't there. the bathroom doors were open and no lights were on...

 

walking back upstairs, albiet slower, dallon took pause. was that -

 

was there  _singing_ coming from the littlespace room?

 

intrigued, dallon pushed the door open, feeling his heart melt when he saw his little bathed in the violet glow from the fairy lights, wearing an oversized crimson red longsleeve that had sleeves that fell past his hands and covered a good portion of his thighs. ryan had his favorite pacifier on a string around his neck and by the looks of it he was wearing his thigh-highs. 

 

"princess?" he called gently, ryan stopping in his little singing, turning to dallon, his whole face lighting up. "what're you doing up, baby? it's so early." the older proceeded to ask, though a little under his breath, bewildered and worried for his precious boy.

 

"daddy!" he squealed, scrambling to his feet and pattering over, making grabby hands at dallon, who boosted him up, letting the little nuzzle into his neck and sigh happily. dallon cooed gently, settling them down on the oversized beanbag, kissing ryan's forehead. ryan instantly cuddled into him, nosing against his shoulder.

 

"as much as i love the snuggles and enjoyed your singing, sweetie, what's the occasion? and why're you up so early?" dallon murmured, resting his head on ryan's.

 

"dunno. just felt 'lil an' wanted t' go see th' pwetty lights." dallon paused for a second, then pursed his lips and kissed ryan's head. 

 

"i have an idea, little one."

 

a couple blankets, some giggling, armfuls of pillows, and three beanbags later, ryan was looking out the window, snuggled in on dallon's lap. it was a clear night, leaving him free to stare out the window and up at the stars.

 

"daddy?" ryan asked, shifting on dallon's lap to look up at his caregiver.

 

"yeah, little prince?" dallon cooed, petting ryan's hair.

 

"i wove you. an' fank you." ryan yawned, snuggling back down against dallon's chest. dallon laughed quietly, wrapping his arms around ryan protectively, kissing his head.

 

"i love you too baby. and you're very welcome, my little precious boy."

 

ryan giggled, and blushed.


End file.
